A Day to Remember
by Spajuch13
Summary: AU Destiel One Shot. After the fall Dean's girlfriend moves into the bunker with Sam, Dean, and Cas. Pancakes, too much sleep, and an anniversary. DeanxCas CasxDean


**A Day to Remember **

**Destieal One Shot POV Dean**

The alarms beeps, and I feel her reach out and turn it off. I tighten my grip around her and hope she decides to stay in bed. She wriggles around so she's facing me, and I feel her rub her nose on mine. I open my eyes and see her- this is how I've woken up for the past couple months- with Olivia next to me.

"Come on, Livi," I plead. It's too early to get up. She giggle and slides out of my arms, getting up and throwing a pillow at me. "Get up, Dean. I smell pancakes." I groan but get up. Sam's pancakes are worth getting up for.

We walk into the kitchen together, and Sam meets us with a stack of pancakes. "Liv, Dean, happy anniversary." Olivia gives Sam a look, and I do too- it's not our anniversary. Even if it was, we don't do anniversaries. Sam sees the panic on my face and gives me a small smile.

"It is an anniversary- it's been three months since Liv moved in, so, happy anniversary." Liv hugs him and I grab four beers out of the fridge.

"Where's Cas? He should celebrate too," I say. Sam shrugs and Livi shakes her head. I didn't hear him moving around when Livi and I got up, and our rooms are next to each other. With these paper thin wall, I would have heard him.

"He must still be sleeping. He's been sleeping a lot lately," Sam says. I hadn't noticed, with Livi around. Ever since she moved in, well...we go at it just about every night. It's hard not to miss a couple details when you've got a girl like Livi. I remember back before her- before the fall, when Cas never slept. Even after the fall he barely slept. It must have caught up to him.

I walk down the hall and start banging on his door. "Come on, Cas. Pancakes!" No response. I roll my eyes and open his door- it's unlocked. I see him lying in his bed, so I walk over and give him a nudge...he doesn't move. "Come on, Cas, no playing. Get up." I push him again, and his arm falls down the side of the bed. A bottle falls to the floor with a _clack_. It's not a beer bottle- it's a bottle of pills. An empty bottle of sleeping pills. I reach down to pick it up, and see more of them, dozens of bottles beneath his bed.

"Cas!" I spring up and turn him around. His blue eyes are open, but they aren't shining- they're not looking, not seeing me. "Cas!" I shout again. Sam and Livi run in, asking what's wrong. I hear them, but don't acknowledge them. I'm standing over Cas, shaking him by the shoulders. It's not doing anything, and I'm shouting his name, screaming, crying. He's not doing anything. I feel Sam trying to pull me away- I whip around and punch him, sending him to the floor. I hear Livi gasp, but I don't care. I turn back and throw myself on Cas, slamming his chest, trying to shock him back into life, back into _my_ life, but nothing's happening. He's gone.

I pull his head to my chest, and I see something in his ear, and something that was underneath his head. In his ear was an earplug. Under his head was a journal. Livi slowly walks over and picks up the journal. I sink to the floor, holding Cas's lifeless body in my arms. I look up at Livi through my tears, and she's flipping through the book. She's crying.

"It's all my fault, Dean," she gasps.

"No, Liv, no," Sam tells her. She's sobbing now.

"He loved you, Dean. He loved you but he couldn't tell you," she cries. Sam grabs the book out of her hands and reads it. "The walls are too thin, the walls are too thin I can't sleep. I can hear them, him and her, and I can't sleep. I need to sleep," he reads. I rub my face in Cas's feathery hair.

"I love you too- I love you too, don't leave me, Cas. I need you, Cas, I need you. I need you."

Livi comes over and tries to hug me. She tries to take Cas away from me.

She already took Cas away. "You have to go, Olivia."

"What?!" "Dean!" They're staring at me, they're sad and hurt, but I don't care.

"Get out of here, Olivia! I never want to see you again! This is your fault! He's dead because you're here! Leave!" I shout.

And she does.


End file.
